


Sowing Discord

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [65]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Trial day arrives.





	Sowing Discord

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 755/ 756 and 757: Severus and Social Media: Linkedin/Snapchat/Discord.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Sowing Discord

~

“It’s time,” whispered Kingsley. 

Severus, asleep, startled awake. Only Kingsley clinging to him kept him in bed. “Ugh,” he groaned. 

“Agreed,” sighed Kingsley. “I could use more sleep, but I’m too concerned about what Riddle could be planning to leave him alone in a cell too long. He’s oddly…hypnotic.” 

Severus nodded. “You’re not wrong.” Turning his head, he shifted, kissing Kingsley. “And there’s still Bellatrix and Pettigrew to locate.” 

“Damn, I’d forgotten them.” Kingsley rolled Severus beneath him. “And here I was hoping we’d have time for some fun before leaving.” 

“Later,” whispered Severus.

“I’m holding you to that.” 

~

They washed up separately, and once dressed, Severus was surprised to find tea and toast laid out for them in the kitchen. 

“You’ve elves now,” said Kingsley, sitting down and helping himself to tea. “This is the sort of thing they do.” 

“I could get used to this.” Settling at the table, Severus ate toast, eyeing Kingsley as he ate. It felt…domestic, and he fought the flare of panic that thought brought. 

“What’s wrong?”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Using Legilimency again?” 

Kingsley snorted. “I hardly need it.” Reaching for Severus’ hand, he smiled. “Like it or not, we’re linked.” 

~

“When will the Wizengamot hold this hearing?” asked Severus once they’d emerged from the suitcase and Severus had again shrunk it and slipped it into his pocket. 

Kingsley shook his head. “No idea. Although Albus is a member, so he’ll know. Let me check something…” Pulling out his mobile, he tapped on the screen. 

“What’s that? Discord again?” 

“Oh no. Albus isn’t social media savvy, but his brother records everything on Snapchat…Yes, here’s something. Looks like it’ll be today. Aberforth’s whinging about it.” 

“Who’s Aberforth?” 

“He’s Albus’ brother.” Kingsley put away his mobile. “Come. Time to check on Riddle.” 

~

“Oh, he’s still here.” Watching Voldemort pace his cell, Severus hummed. 

“You thought he’d escape?” 

Severus shrugged. “Or be released. He has followers here in the Ministry, after all.” 

“True. Which is why I picked his guards myself.” Kingsley smiled tightly. “Although I admit, I do wish I had Bellatrix and Pettigrew in custody as well.” 

“You want to go to the Longbottoms’? See the cells?” 

Kingsley nodded. “Yes. Not that I don’t trust you, but—”

“But I’m not an Auror.” Severus smirked. “It’s all right, I’m not insulted. But Frank was there, too.” 

“Another set of eyes never hurts.” 

~

“Of course you can access the house,” said Longbottom. “We’d be there, but Alice and Lily have bonded and Alice wants to stay here for now.” 

Kingsley nodded. “Especially with Bellatrix and Pettigrew on the loose. Wise decision.” 

Severus cleared his throat. “Did Potter ever renew the Fidelius on his cottage?” 

“Yes.” Longbottom nodded. “Sirius is the Secret Keeper now.” 

“Good.” Kingsley exhaled. “Will I see you at the hearing today?” 

“Oh yes. James and I’ll be there. As will Remus and Sirius.” 

“Who’s protecting Lily and Alice?” asked Severus. 

“My mother.” Longbottom smirked. “No one will get past her.” 

~

“They appear empty.” Kingsley stared into the cells. “But the wards are undisturbed.” 

Severus nodded. “I know. That’s what was so puzzling. What could possibly—?” He froze.

“What have you thought of?” 

“Do either of them own elves?” asked Severus. 

“I’m sure. Although what—?” Kingsley’s eyes widened. “Dobby!” 

Dobby appeared. “Master Kingsley?” He bowed to Severus.

“Could a house-elf have helped Bellatrix and Pettigrew escape?” 

Dobby tugged on his ears. “Elves can go anywhere.” 

Severus stooped down, looking Dobby in the face. “ _Did_ an elf help them escape?” 

Dobby began to wail! “I is sorry! I could not stop them!” 

~

“What a disaster,” muttered Kingsley once they’d calmed Dobby and sent him away. “They could be anywhere.” 

“Or anyone,” said Severus. “I’m sure I’m not the only one who keeps spare Polyjuice.” 

“Plus, given Pettigrew’s Animagus—” Expression grim, Kingsley extracted his mobile. “I’m messaging to Frank and James on Discord, warning them.” 

“Good idea.” Severus looked around. “We should secure the place, too. Maybe shore up the wards?” 

“Yes.” Kingsley huffed. “I don’t know why, but this feels like it’s part of Riddle’s plan.” 

Severus nodded. “I know what you mean, although if it is, I’m not privy to it.” 

~

“…Death Eater!” Mad-Eye growled. “You can’t trust him!” 

Kingsley pulled Mad-Eye aside while Severus waited, trying not to eavesdrop.

“….probably helped Bellatrix escape…think about how it looks—”

Looking away, Severus scanned the people gathering for the Wizengamot hearing. Most were Aurors and their families, although there was also a heavy press presence. 

When Lucius arrived, Severus waved. Lucius nodded in acknowledgement, walking towards him. 

“Severus.” 

“Lucius. Here to…testify?” 

“Yes. _You_?” 

“Yes.” 

“You don’t seem eager.” 

Severus snorted. “Are you?” 

“Not really.” Lucius sighed. “Narcissa insisted, however. She wants the Malfoy name spotless for Draco.” 

“Makes sense to me.” 

~

Kingsley won the argument with Mad-Eye, and Severus sat with the Aurors in the audience. 

Once Voldemort entered the court, everyone began murmuring. Severus ignored the whispering, watching instead for a rescue attempt from Bellatrix or Pettigrew. 

Witness after witness took the stand, testifying to Voldemort’s murderous tendencies, and yet, Voldemort just smirked through the whole thing, looking bored. 

It was only when Lucius was called that he flinched, but his mask quickly settled back into place. 

When Lucius sat, the Supreme Mugwump eyed him. “Please state your name for the record.” 

“Blood traitor!” shrieked Bellatrix, and the place exploded. 

~


End file.
